Mischief managed
by cherryBomb151
Summary: Fred i George odlučuju ipak nastaviti školovanje i završiti zadnju godinu na Hogwartsu nakon što je rat iza njih (zanemarila sam smrt blizanca, i nikad se neću pomiriti s tim, zato sam i napisala ovaj fanfiction).. Ipak, ova godina će biti nešto potpuno novo za Freda koji će se zaljubiti...


Jutro u Jazbini bilo je užurbano, prenatrpano ljudima koji su vikali, smijali se, ili kao Molly Weasley, trčkarali naređujući što da se sve spremi, počisti ili vrati na svoje mijesto. Sva jutra u Jazbini bila su slična, ali ovo se ipak razlikovalo po nečemu: bio je prvi rujna, dan polaska u Hogwarts. Iako je Ginny trebala biti jedina koja se ove godine vraća u Hogwarts, nije bilo tako. Ron, Hermione i Harry vraćali su se da završe sedmu godinu, pošto to nije bilo moguće prošle godine. Fred i George nakratko su se zasitili svoje trgovine u Zakutnoj Ulici, i također odlučili završiti svoje školovanje sa svih sedam godina. Njihova majka bila je posebno sretna zbog toga, pa je izgledala čak i malo manje nervozno nego svih onih godina kada je slala svoju djecu natrag u školu. Razlog njene jedva zamjetljive, ali postojane smirenosti bio je taj što više nema opasnosti za njenu djecu, kao ni za ostale. Voldemort je napokon poražen, a sve Smrtonoše bili su u Azkabanu, i nijednom od njih nije se smješio skori izlazak.

A za sve je to zaslužan Harry Potter, mladić koji je bio najbolji prijatelj njenog sina koji je tijekom godina i njoj prirastao srcu.

„Mama!" iz razmišljanja ju je prenuo Georgeov povik. Okrenula se prema njemu, očekujući nešto što bi se moglo očekivati samo od jednog od blizanaca. Ali George je samo kimnuo prema satu. „Mislim da bi trebali krenuti."

Molly je pogledala na sat, zaprepastivši se kada je vidjela da kasne.

„Uvijek, uvijek, uvijek kasnimo..." gunđala je dok se vesela družina sporo kretala prema automobilu koji je stajao na sredini njihova dvoršta. Kada su se u čarolijom prošireni auto utrpali svi osim Molly i Freda, obratila mu se prijeteći prstom.

„Možeš voziti samo zato jer je Arthur danas zauzet u Ministarstvu. Ali to ti ne daje pravo da izvađaš ludosti bilo kakve vrste, jesi li me čuo?!"

Fred je ustukno, ali na njegovim usnama titrao je smiješak.

„Kada sam ja napravio išta ludo, mama?"

Molly je frknula nosom, ali nije rekla ništa drugo. Sjela je na suvozačko mjesto, i dalje prijetećim pogledom gledajući Freda koji je izgledao kao dijete koje je dobilo poklon prije Božića.

Ipak, svi su na King's Cross došli živi i zdravi. Molly je hodala na pročelju, a slijedile su je Ginny i Hermione, obje s kolicima na kojim je bila njihova prtljaga. Iza njih Harry i Ron gurali su svoja kolica, a iza njih, Fred i George vukli su se polako gurajući kolica, smijući se jednoj od svojih bezbrojnih internih šala.

Molly je primjetila da zaostaju za ostalima, a još su imali malo vremena da stignu na peron 9 i ¾.

„Fred! George!" pozvala ih je, mašći rukom prema ciglenom zidu između perona 9 i 11.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron i Harry već su nestali zajedno sa svojim kolicima.

„Mislim da ovo baš i nije bila najpametnija ideja, Fred. Više nisam toliko nadobudan kao ovi."

Fred se nacerio svom bratu „govori za sebe", a onda se zatrčao prema zidu i nestao u njemu.

George je slegnuo ramenima i ponovio isto.

Napokon su se našli na peronu gdje je stajao Hogwarts Express, ogromni vlak iz kojeg se sukljala para, što je stvaralo maglu na peronu.

Fred se obazreo oko sebe da provjeri vidi li koga poznatog. Svi su se činili mlađi od njega, neke je prepoznao, ali oni su bili mlađi od njega barem tri ili više godina. U isto vrijeme osjećao se loše jer kraj njega nisu bili stari prijatelji, ali znao je da neće potrajati dugo dok on i George ne nađu novo društvo, i zbog toga se osjećao dobro. Oduvijek je volio upoznavati nove ljude. George kao da mu je čitao misli.

„Hej." Zazvao ga je potiho, bio je to jedan od njihovih privatnih razgovora. Fred se nagnuo bliže svom bratu. „Bill mi je rekao da mu je Fleur rekla da iz Beauxbatonsa ove godine dolazi nekoliko učenica."

Fred se morao namsijati uzbuđenom izrazu lica njegova brata. Ovaj se na trenutak uozbiljio i svečano ga pogledao. „Sa devete godine."

„Devete?"

George je slegnuo ramenima. „Naša sedma. Oni idu u školu od devete godine, koliko sam shvatio."

Fred je napokon izgledao zainteresirano. „Beauxbatons cure..." uzdahnuo je.

George se nacerio. „Znam. Sjećaš li se one..." ali onda je naglo zastao, zagledavši se negdje u daljinu, Fred nije mogao vidjeti ništa zbog pare. George je stao na prste, unatoč svojoj visini, vireći poput dječačića.

„Tamo su."

Fred je pogledao u onom smjeru u kojem je gledao i George, ali nije vidio ništa. Odmahnuo je glavom, promatrajući Georgea koji je i dalje buljio.

„Ti si lud. Počeo si zamišljati djevojke." Nacerio se. „To je zato jer je već toliko dugo prošlo od kad si zadnji put..." pogled mu je zastao na nekoj nepoznatoj djevojci. Bila je sama, gurala je kolica s nekoliko kovčega na kojoj je bio grb Hogwartsa. Nosila je bijelu svilenu zvonoliku suknju i košulju cvjetnog uzorka. Po krhkim ramenima padala joj je duga plava kosa u blagnim loknama. Lice joj je izgledao nježno, prelijepo. Promatrajući, Fred se sjetio svega o bezjacima što mu je Hermione pričala, i mogao se sjetiti samo jedne riječi koja bi ju mogla opisati: anđeo. Nije mogao skinuti pogled s nje, njenog blijedog, preljepog lica i očiju kojima je nervozno promatrala peron. Fred je već zakoračio u njenom smijeru da joj ponudi pomoć, upozna se s njom, bilo što, ali onda ga je za rukav povukao George, koji je krenuo prema vlaku, vukući Freda za sobom.

Kada je posljednji put prije nego je ušao u vlak pogledao prema mjestu gdje je stajala ona djevojka, više je nije bilo.

No, smirilo ga je to što je bio siguran da će je ponovno vidjeti. Zato je i dalje ostao nasmiješen kada se pridružio Georgeu, Ronu, Hermione, Ginny i Harryu u već prenatrpanom kupeu.

Sada je shvatio koliko mu je nedostajao Hogwarts, i bio je sretan što se vraća, zadnja godina, koja je obećavala mir, sreću, i iznad svega zabavu. Ispiti ga nisu previše zabrinjavali, on i George uvijek su ih prolazili uz minimalne napore.

...

George je potonuo duboko u sjedalo, svako malo se protežući od dosade, što je u malenom kupeu uzrokovalo dosta mrgođenja i prigovaranja.

„Što je? Neudobno mi je." Opravdao se, sada zijevajući.

„Pripazi malo barem." Hermione je kolutala očima. „Kad si tako krakat."

George se izbeljio, ali nije ništa rekao. Vozili su se već nekoliko sati i postalo im je dosado već na pola puta.

„Koliko još?" Ron je zastenjao, pomičući se.

Ginny, koja je bila najbliže njemu gurnula mu je rame, koje se nalazilo blizu njenoga. „To isto pitao si i prije pet minuta."

„Dosadno mi je." Progunđao je.

„Svima nam je dosadno, ako nisi primjetio." Harry se javio između Ginny i Hermione.

„Mislim da se idem prošetati." Fred je uzdahnuo, ustajući, pri tome zamalo stajući na Hermioneinu nogu.

„Pazi kuda hodaš." Opomenula ga je oštrim glasom kad se počeo provlačiti do izlaza. Nije vrijedilo spominjati joj kako je nezgodno kad se moraš snalaziti u ovako malom prostoru kada si tako, krakat, u sebi je citirao njenu riječ.

Kada je napokon izašao u uski hodnik, nije znao kamo da krene. Inače bi sate provodio lutajući po kupeima, zabavljajući se s prijateljima, ali podsjetio se da ne zna nikoga toliko dobro da im upadne u kupe. Podsjetio se da se sprijatelji s učenicima što prije, nije volio ne imati mnogo opcija.

Krenuo je hodnikom prema zadnjim kupeima, koji su rijetko bili puni zbog toga što su bili najmanji, a tinejdžeri su uvijek imali potrebu vrijeme provoditi u velikim skupinama.

Bio je u pravu, nekoliko kupea pri kraju bilo je prazno, ali onda je u zadnjem, i najmanjem, primjetio nekoga. Primaknuo se bliže, i shvatio da je u njemu samo jedna osoba, i to ona djevojka koju je vidio na peronu. Bez razmišljanja pokucao je na staklena vrata kako bi ga primjetila. Osmjehnuo joj se kada je pogledala u njegovom smjeru. Njene kobaltnoplave oči gledale su ga sa zanimanjem. Posegnula je za štapićem koji je ležao na sjedalu pored i nje, i jednim lijenim pokretm ruke otvorila vrata kupea.

Fred je ušao u maleni kupe, ne skidajući osmijeh s lica.

„Bok."

Djevojka se nasmiješila.

„Bok."

I dalje ga je promatrala, ali u njezinom pogledu jasno je mogao razabrati sramežljivost. Kada ni nakon nekoliko sekundi nije skrenuo pogled s nje, nervozno se nasmiješila i sama odvratila pogled.

„Smijem li sjesti?" kimnuo je prema sjedalu nasuprot nje, ali ona to nije mogla vidjeti, njen pogled i dalje je bio uprt u pod. Ipak je kimnula.

Fred je sjeo. Njezina sramežljivost ga je nasmijavala, ali nije se nasmijao, u strahu da možda ne pomisli da joj se smije iz nekog drugog razloga. Umjesto toga, postavio joj je prvo pitanje kojeg se mogao sjetiti.

„I ti si iz Beauxbatonsa?" po ljepoti se sigurno mogla mjeriti s njima, pomislio je i dalje gledajući njeno lijepo lice, i guste trepavice koje su dolazile do izražaja sada kada je imala spušten pogled. No, znao je i da Beauxbatons učenici nisu nimalo sramežljivi, uvijek su se držali prkosno i pomalo bahato. Njegove sumnje potrvdila je i ona, odmahjući glavom. Napokon ga je pogledala.

„Bila sam školovana kod kuće. Moja dadilja me školovala do sada, jer su mi roditelji umrli kada sam imala dvije godine. Ali dadilja je dala otkaz kada je shvatila da je bogatstvo mojih roditelja nestalo. Pa me upisala u Hogwarts."

Ni sama nije znala zašto mu govori sve to. Mogla je stati na tome da je bila školovana kod kuće. Ali nešto u njegovim toplim smeđim očima i ohrabrujućem pogledu davalo joj je sigurnost i samopouzdanje.

„Sigurno si tužna što si se morala rastati sa svojom dadiljom."

Tužno se namsiješila. „I ne baš. Moja dadilja i nije bila najugodnija osoba. Ali radije ne bi pričala o tome."

Fred je po njenom blago užasnutom izrazu lica mogao reći da joj je to bolna tema, a on sigurno nije bio osoba koja je znala kako zaliječiti ičije bolne rane. „Naravno." Samo je kimnuo.

Neugodna tišina koja je nastala nakon toga potrajala je nekoliko sekundi.

„Ja sam Fred." Pružio ju je ruku. „Fred Weasley."

Pogledala ga je kroz trepavice, a onda se nasmiješila i pružila mu svoju ruku. „Cherry."

Njena ruka bila je mekana i topla, izgledala je tako maleno među Fredovim dugim prstima.

Njegova ruka držala je njenu predugo za obično rukovanje, i kada su to shvatili, pustili su se, dok se Cherry nervozno smiješila. Nevjerojatno je koliko je ova djevojka predivna, a još više sramežljiva. No, onda se sjetio toga da je bila školovana kod kuće, i toga da njena dadilja i nije bila najbolja osoba na svijetu, te je moga pretpostaviti da nikada nije imala gomilu prijateljia, sve joj je ovo bilo novo.

Pa, morat će se brzo priviknuti, pomislio je, jer ja ne mislim gubiti vrijeme čekajući da se napokon opusti. Nije bilo ničeg lošeg u tome što je odlučio odgurnuti njenu sramežljivost daleko od nje.

„Pa, mislio sam..." započeo je, a onda se zapitao hoće li ga odbiti. Možda je ipak previše brzoplet, možda je ipak trebao pričekati, ali sada je započeo, a ono što je započeo je i završio. „Pošto si nova, mogao bih ti pokazati Hogwarts kada napokon dođemo u njega. Ne odmah, možda drugi dan, ili kada ti odgovara..."

Promatrao ju je. Izgledala je kao da razmišlja. Na trenutak je pomislio da će ga ipak odbiti, ali onda se nasmiješila i kimnula.

„To bi bi bilo lijepo, jer još ne poznajem nikoga."

Fred se dobitnički namsiješio. Ovo mu je bila najisplativija šetnja u životu.

Već je zaustio kako bi ju pitao nešto drugo, kada su se vrata kupea širom otvorila. Na ulazu je stajao Draco Malfoy, njegova plava kosa padala mu je preko čela, a sive oči probadale su Freda. Do tada još nije bio primjetio Cherry.

„Što ti hoćeš?" upitao ga je Fred.

Draco se posprdno osmjehnuo. „Ja sam prefekt, nešto što ti nikada nisi bio niti ćeš biti. A prefekti imaju dužnost provjeriti jesu li svi u Hogwartskim uniformama. A ti nisi." Nacerio se. „Deset bodova manje Gryffindorima." Fred ga je prostrijelio pogledom, ali nije više ništa rekao, nije htio biti odgovorana za još bodova, a još nije ni kročio nogom u školu.

Draco je napokon primjetio Cherry, koja je sve promatrala bez riječi. Dracov izraz lica naglo se smekšao, a njegov glas nije bio posprdan, bio je dublji i hrapaviji.

„A ti si?"

Fred se nacerio, nikom posebno. Je li bilo moguće da je Draco flertao? A on je to mora gledati? Ali tada se sjetio s kim je to Draco flertao, i smiješak mu je naglo nestao s lica.

„Cherry Wright." Cherry je progovorila tihim glasom. Draco je čekao da kaže još nešto, ali nakon nekoliko sekundi šutnje s obje strane ponovno je on počeo s pitanjem.

„Nova si?" nije dobio odgovor kakav je želio, samo je kratko kimnula glavom. Dracu to očito nije smetalo.

„Pa, ako si nova, mogao bih izdvojiti nešto vremena i pokazati ti Hogwarts..." podigao je bradu, misleći da tako izgleda bolje. Cherry se nije mogla suzdržati, zahihotala se. Po prvi put Fred ju je vidio kako se smije. Izgledala je preslatko, tako neodoljivo da se i on morao nasmijati. Draco ih je gledao s neodobravanjem.

„Hvala, ovaj..." pogledala je prema njemu očekujući da joj kaže svoje ime, a kada ga je promrljao, nastavila je „Draco, ali mislim da ne mogu prmiti tvoju ponudu. Već imam nekoga tko će mi pokazati Hogwarts."

Draco je instiktivno pogledo u Freda, koji mu je nestašno namignuo. Cherry se ponovno zahihotala.

„Bojim se da ti ovoga puta ne mogu odouzeti bodova zbog uniforme jer još ne pripadaš ni jednom domu, ali drugi put neću biti tako velikodušan." Draco je htio sakriti poniženje tvrdim izrazom lica. Kada je shvatio da su svi njegovi napori uzaludni, naglo je krenuo prema vratima kupea, i još naglije nestao iza njih.

Cherry se i dalje smiješila. „Uopće mi se ne sviđa ovaj Draco."

Fred se nacerio. „A ti se meni sviđaš sve više."

Cherry je blago porumenjela, a onda je ponovno nastala tišina, no ovog se puta činila manje neugodna. Cherry se i dalje smiješila.

„Mislim da bi se stvarno trebali presvući u uniforme, jer mi se čini da smo blizu." Ustao je i polako krenuo prema izlazu. „Vidimo se uskoro." Namignuo joj je, a onda nestao iza vrata kupea, baš kao i Draco nekoliko sekudni ranije.

Razmišljao je o Cherry cijelim putem do kupea u kojem je bio ostatak njegova društva. Čuo je sam sebe kako pjevuši neku bezjačku pjesmu, koju je Ginny slušala nekoliko mjeseci prije. She's my cherry pie, Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide...


End file.
